


Just Peace

by Roannieeeee



Series: Akahina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is 17, Established Relationship, He's not a baby, Hinata is angry, Hinata just wants sex in peace, Hinata just wants to celebrate his anniversary, M/M, Protective Karasuno, This is just me ranting tbh, he's 16, not innocent Hinata, rare ships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28524402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Roannieeeee/pseuds/Roannieeeee
Summary: Hinata just wants to spend time with his boyfriend alone. His protective teammates just had to destroy that.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Hinata Shouyou
Series: Akahina [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087577
Comments: 2
Kudos: 124
Collections: Haikyuu!!





	Just Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I'm annoyed at the fics and videos I've read and seen where the team babies Hinata so much so here's me rebelling. It's AkaHina again cause I is soft for AkaHina. Lmao have fun! 
> 
> Also, Akaashi is Hinata's childhood friend until Hinata moved to Miyagi. They started dating when Hinata was 14 and Akaashi was 15. They are celebrating their second anniversary.  
> Hinata and Akaashi's families are rich. Hinata lives alone in an apartment bc he's old enough to but not old enough to take care of Natsu yet, and Natsu stays with their aunt.  
> Akaashi has his own apartment in Tokyo too where he stays with Hinata when Hinata is over there.  
> Also Hinata isn't dumb. He's a B student okay?
> 
> Name format: F/N L/N

"Oi, boke. Are you coming with us for meatbuns?" Tobio Kageyama asked his ginger haired volleyball partner, Shouyou Hinata

"Ah no, not today. I have plans already. Oh! Speaking of that, Suga-san? Daichi-san? I can't come to practice tomorrow or Sunday. I have plans that I can't push away." Hinata said, looking at the third years, waiting for their nods. "Of course, Hinata. But what plans do you have? You never denied meatbuns before." Koushi Sugawara asked at the ginger who was rummaging through his bag, looking for his phone. 

"I have a date starting tonight until Sunday afternoon." Hinata replied, his focus on his phone reading his boyfriend's messages causing him to not notice the stares he was being sent. 

"A-a date? Who asked you out? When? And why so long?" Yuu Nishinoya asked his kouhai, startling the poor boy and made him jump. Hinata looked at his upperclassman with a tilt on his head. Was it just him or his team was starting to get darker auras?

"My boyfriend asked me out? For tonight it's just dinner for us and then movies and some alone time. For tomorrow we're going out to the fair in town all day, and then on Sunday we're spending it at home again before he goes back to Tokyo for school on Monday." Hinata explained, blinking at the dark look that passed in Kageyama's eyes. He watched as they all looked at him with wide eyes, trying to digest what Hinata said. 

"B-boyfriend? What boyfriend? How long have you known him? How long have you been together?" Daichi Sawamura asked Hinata, keeping his hand firmly on Sugawara's wrist to stop him from going to the ginger and demanding answers. 

"His name is Keiji Akaashi, and he's been my boyfriend for almost two years now. We've known each other since we were still wearing diapers, despite him being a year older. Our parents are the best friends, even after my family moved to Miyagi." Hinata replied, his attention once again on his phone with a smile, his hands tapping on the screen rapidly. "Oh! He's here. If you'll excuse me." Hinata then left, not noticing that he was being followed by his teammates towards the gate where a tall teen wearing dark pants, a white button up and a blue tie was waiting by a black car. He was wearing a white Jersey jacket as well. 

"Keiji!" Hinata said as he ran towards the teen that held his arms open to hug the ginger as if they haven't seen him in a while. 

"Shouyou, my love. I missed you so much. Let's go? Dinner's waiting." Akaashi said, moving and opening the door on the passenger side of the car, giving the Karasuno students a view of an older ginger haired female on the driver's seat. As Akaashi moved to sit at the back seat, he gave the eavesdroppers a straight line of sight to the words written in the back of his jacket.

 _'_ **Fukurodani'**

* * *

Hinata was getting absolutely annoyed and frustrated. Their dinner was over, and the movie having long been forgotten as their lips met in a heated, bruising kiss. Their hands were roaming everywhere when the first buzz of his phone started. He ignored it and focused on undressing his partner until the buzzing of his phone became unbearable. 

* * *

**_Karasuno VB Club_ **

**_150+ messages unread_ **

**_Tanaka:_ **

_Bro I honestly am so shocked by that._

**_Sugawara:_ **

_Me too! My baby Crow is dating :(..._

**_Daichi:_ **

_He's 16, Suga. I'm just surprised that it would be someone so far away, and of another school._

**_Tsukishima:_ **

_How interesting that the shrimpy is dating someone and was able to hide it for that long._

**_Yamaguchi:_ **

_I mean I had a hunch but I didn't know who it was._

**_Hinata is online._ **

**_Hinata:_ **

_Of all the times you guys are going to keep my phone buzzing, you choose TONIGHT?!_

**_Noya:_ **

_Shouyou! How's your night going? Having fun? How's your alone time~?_

**_Hinata:_ **

_Oh it was going so well until my phone started buzzing for over a hundred times! You interrupted our alone time!_

**_Tsukishima:_ **

_You know you could mute the group, right?_

**_Hinata:_ **

_...you know, I thought you are smart._

_Do you need reminding that there's literally only TWO people that could mute the gc for people due to admin privileges?_

_**Yamaguchi:** _

_Lmao Tsukki, Tangerine's got a point._

**_Kageyama:_ **

_What are you even doing boke? Stop being dramatic. I'm sure your phone buzzing wouldn't interrupt your movie that much._

_**Hinata:** _

_MY PATIENCE IS RUNNING THIN. We're not watching a movie anymore, Kageyama._

_I_ _m trying to get railed and that's kind of hard to do when my phone is buzzing so much that it can rival a vibrator._

_**Sugawara:** _

_Hinata! Where did you learn those words?! Who taught you those?!_

_**Noya:** _

_Ooooh our shorty has a foul mouth~_

_**Hinata:** _

_I am not a baby! I am a 16 year old hormonal teenager!_

_I_ _'ve always had a foul mouth. I just hide it because of my sister._

_**Asahi:** _

_Please calm down; Hinata. There's no need to be angry._

_**Hinata:** _

_I am not angry, Asahi-San. I'm sexually frustrated and you lot are not fucking helping!_

_Now, please, Suga-San, Daichi-san, I ask that you mute the gc for me,_

_before I actually lose it and call you while I'm getting fucked into the mattress._

_Thank you._

**_Daichi has muted the chat for 12 hours._ **

* * *

"Thank fuck." Hinata whispered with a sigh as he placed his phone down. Sitting back on his boyfriend's lap, Hinata connected their lips again and ground his groin on the bulge that he was sitting on. "Now where were we, love?" 

Akaashi smiled as he wrapped his arms around Hinata's waist. "That's Sir for you tonight, baby." He said huskily, causing a shiver to go down Hinata's spine. The ginger giggled before leaving Akaashi's lap to head to the bedroom with a sway of his hips. 

"Yes, Sir~" 

* * *

Hinata was feeling euphoric when as he held Akaashi's hand, walking around in the fair. Akaashi just looked at his boyfriend with a small smile, loving the way Hinata's eyes sparkled in wonder. It wasn't often that they would go out when they're together, choosing the comfort of home and each other rather or the courts and volleyballs. Today was a special day, and after seeing the constant twinkle in Hinata's eyes, Akaashi just might take Hinata out to every fair and festival in the country. 

"Keiji! Look! They have plushies!" Hinata said as he practically dragged the taller teen towards the booth. "Awww they're so cute!" 

"Shouyou, please calm down. We have all day to explore, okay? Tonight too, if you want to stargaze." Akaashi said softly, wrapping his arm around his hyperactive lover's waist. 

And explore they did. From shooting games to darts, fishing to mini baseball. They went on rides, leaving the ferris wheel for when the night finally falls. They ate snacks and sweets, although Akaashi tried his best to keep Hinata from having an excessive amount of sugar intake. They had lunch in the little ramen booth in the fair before continuing on to walking around and play. If anyone was paying attention, they would've seen a lively ginger haired teen running around, a tall, dark haired teen running after him closely with a smile. 

As they walked around, Hinata could hear the whispers of the elderly couples that they passed by, noting how doting the couple are to each other. Words of how adorable they were, and how love was surrounding them came to mind if ever someone decided to ask about seeing a ginger and a dark haired teens on a date. 

* * *

"Where do you want to eat, Keiji?" Hinata asked his boyfriend, looking at the varieties of shops and restaurants that they could eat dinner in. "Do you feel like eating anything specific?" 

"Hmm...maybe som-" Akaashi started but was cut off when they heard Hinata's name being called. They looked to the direction that the voice came from and found the _entire_ Karasuno team coming near them. Hinata groaned and leaned his head on Akaashi's shoulder.

"They are going to be a pain to deal with. They'll interrogate you, and honestly we both know it's going to lower the mood of the day." Hinata whispered worriedly. All Akaashi could do was to kiss Hinata on the forehead to try and calm him down. 

"Hinata! Fancy meeting you here. Is this your boyfriend?" Tadashi Yamaguchi asked, a smile on his freckled face. Hinata nodded, clutching Akaashi's arm like a lifeline. 

"Keiji, these are members of my school's volleyball team. Guys, this is Keiji Akaashi, my boyfriend of officially two years." Hinata said proudly, catching the love in Akaashi's blue eyes directed at him. 

"It's lovely to meet you guys. Thank you so much for taking care of my Shouyou so well." Akaashi bowed towards the team. He truly is thankful. Seeing his beloved being taken care of so well warmed his heart. His bow clearly startled Hinata's team as they watched him with wide eyes. 

"Uh...um it was our pleasure to? Hinata is the sun of our group and we are happy to have him around." Daichi said, extending his hand towards Akaashi. "Daichi Sawamura, Hinata's captain and upperclassman." Akaashi shook Daichi's hand with a warm smile. "Please, we're planning on eating on the outdoor barbeque place at the corner. Would you both like to join us?" Akaashi looked at Hinata who shrugged at him, as if telling him that its up to him. And it truly was. Hinata had told him how he felt about having dinner with his team. Akaashi agreed after giving Hinata's forehead a soft, reassuring kiss. 

"We'd love to, thank you for the invitation. Please, lead the way."

* * *

As Hinata expected, the dinner became an interrogation of his boyfriend, and he was not pleased. By the time dinner was nearly over, he was pissed, exhausted and just about ready to storm out. Akaashi knew just how sour Hinata's mood went when the ginger didn't even argue as to who pays the bill. Holding Hinata by the waist, Akaashi looked at the Karasuno team. "Hey, do you guys mind if I speak with Hinata for a sec?" After they moved to the side, they started talking to each other, ignoring the eavesdroppers hiding at the side.

"Shouyou, my love, please cheer up." Akaashi practically begged. 

"I'm exhausted, Keiji love. I just...I just wanted to spend our anniversary together without the stress. I only get to see you once a month and that's only when things aren't hectic. Then when we go out, this shit happens." Hinata said, ignoring the gasps they heard. "I know, my love, but please cheer up. They are your team, they care about you. We still have plans for tonight, remember? It's just a small bump on the way. Besides, I have a surprise for you in about 15 minutes." Akaashi winked at Hinata, smiling when the ginger giggled. "Feeling better? Shall we go and continue our plans?" Hinata nodded and intertwined their fingers again, their lips meeting briefly in a soft, chaste kiss. 

They walked back to where the group was supposed to stay in. Just as they got into the team's hearing range, Hinata stopped in his tracks and looked at Akaashi who looked back at him.

"Have I ever told you how much I love you, Keiji?" Hinata said out loud, dark gold eyes meeting ocean blue. 

"Every single day, my love. I will never get tired of hearing that from you, Shouyou. Just as how I know you won't get tired of hearing me say how much I love you." Akaashi replied with a smile. 

They made their way back to the team who were quiet and deep in their thoughts. "Is everything okay?" Hinata asked, feigning ignorance at the fact that he knew they were listening earlier. The team snapped out of their thoughts and quickly reassured the ginger that they were all alright. 

"Well, Keiji and I found a great spot to watch the fireworks that's due to start in 10 minutes. Would you guys like to join us?" Hinata asked his team, smiling when they looked at him with wide eyes, stuttering out an affirmative answer. The couple led them to a less populated and a higher spot of the grounds, small talks being made along the way. Not even 5 minutes after they got into the spot, the fireworks began, and everyone watched the colourful sparks with wide eyes. Hinata blinked when he felt something cold and heavy on his left hand. Hinata looked at it with wide eyes, looking at the silver ring in the shape of an infinity symbol.

A _Promise Ring._

He looked at Akaashi with teary eyes, letting the fat drops finally fall when Akaashi lifted his own left hand up that held the same exact ring. 

"I love you, I love you, I love you." Hinata repeated, ignoring the questioning looks of the people around them. They didn't matter in the moment. 

"I love you, Shouyou." 

"I love you, Keiji." 

What mattered was the two of them, and the love that they shared. Yes, that was all that mattered at that moment.

**Author's Note:**

> Suga: You better not make our baby crow cry, or we'll hunt you down.  
> Akaashi and Hinata laughing.  
> Hinata: He's not scared of your shovel talk, Suga-san. When he asked my parents for their permission to allow us to date, He was threatened by my parents, his parents, my sister, and his own siblings. He's immune by now.


End file.
